1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft and more particularly to an aerodynamic device that ensures control of the trajectory of the wake of an aircraft trapdoor.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to have on an aircraft elements such as doors or trapdoors that are opened or closed for respectively opening or closing an internal cavity of the aircraft.
The trapdoors of a landing gear constitute an example of these elements.
When such elements are in open position and the aircraft is in motion, a wake is generated downstream from these elements.
This wake is manifested by a flow that is detached from the exterior surface of the fuselage and that is therefore perturbed.
Under certain circumstances, for example in the case of sideslip, the wake generated by opening of the trapdoors of a landing gear perturbs a large zone of the exterior surface of the aircraft by following a steeply ascending trajectory instead of flowing underneath and along the fuselage.
Furthermore, the aircraft are also provided with other projecting elements such as transducers for physical variables, such as aerodynamic sensors measuring static or dynamic pressure or measuring the orientation of the airstreams at the location at which they are positioned.
In order to ensure optimal measurement precision, these transducers must be placed in a flow that is not detached, or in general not perturbed.
As it happens, the wake caused by opening of a door or trapdoor may falsify the measurements made by the transducers when it reaches the zones in which these transducers are positioned.